


Siglo XXX

by luxam9



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Character Death, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: Una nueva época, una nueva especie, una nueva sociedad.Donde amo y esclavo son totalmente diferentes.Azares del destino llevan al kaizoku de alto rango Eiri Uesugi a relacionarse con un humano. Shuichi Shindo.Yuki sufre un encaprichamiento con ese humano, al punto de contradecir al Gran kaizoku Tohma Seguchi.A base de tretas y engaños, Yuki tiene un "nuevo esclavo", pero en una sociedad donde los sentimientos no existen, sólo la búsqueda de placer, cuál será el destino de Shuichi al tener un "don especial".





	1. Un encuentro predestinado

**Author's Note:**

> Historia casi terminada

Siglo XXX. Año 3000. La humanidad había llegado a una nueva etapa en su existencia. Una nueva especie había aparecido en el árbol evolutivo y rápidamente se había expandido por sobre las ciudades cual peste. Una especie tan parecida al homo sapiens pero que había dejado atrás las debilidades de las emociones humanas, distinguiéndose por su gran fuerza, inteligencia y astucia, y al mismo tiempo por la falta de humanidad y buenos sentimientos.   
El ser humano rápidamente había decaído bajo las feroces garras de estos nuevos seres, viéndose obligado a sobrevivir de migajas, recluyéndose en pequeños poblados y fungiendo como meros esclavos de esta especie superior. Los denominados kaizokus.  
¿Quién los creó? ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Por qué eran tan parecidos a los seres humanos y al mismo tiempo, tan diferentes? ¿Por qué, a pesar de tener una esperanza de vida media similar a los seres humanos, había un kaizoku que parecía trascender en el tiempo?  
Seguchi Tohma. El líder de los kaizokus. Todos los kaizokus respondían ante él; quienes osaban oponerse, solían desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Tohma se había encargado de esclavizar a los remanentes de la especie humana en decadencia.  
El más destacado kaizoku de la ciudad capital era el conocido Eiri Uesugi. Entre los kaizokus, Eiri era el favorito de Tohma sin alguna razón aparente. Un caso excepcional era el de la familia Uesugi que había engendrado tres hijos, tenía dos hermanos, su hermana mayor Mika, y el hermano menor, Tatsuha, un kaizoku desbocado que continuamente compraba mascotas, simplemente para su disfrute personal.  
Era bien conocido que el sexo entre "esclavos" era un acto de entretenimiento público para los kaizoku, casi como solía hacerse en el pasado viendo carreras de caballos o peleas de gallos, un mero acto de esparcimiento visual. “Ver y no tocar”, era la única regla.  
Un kaizoku podía reclamar a cualquier humano como su sirviente o como su esclavo una vez que éste había caído en manos de los kaizokus. Bastaba simplemente con ponerle los ojos encima, decir "yo lo quiero" y pagar el precio. A un kaizoku nunca se le negaba nada. Ese era el alcance de su poder. Esta era la manera de vivir de los kaizokus.   
La vida de los humanos era otra historia. Como marginados, vivían en los suburbios colindantes a las grandes ciudades, pequeños poblados caídos en la inmundicia. Vivían en condiciones deplorables. Ellos no vivían... sobrevivían.  
Los trabajos eran mediocres. Los que tenían suerte se convertían en sirvientes cuyas única función era mantener limpios los aposentos de sus amos y cumplir con sus necesidades personales que no involucraran actividades sexuales. Los que no corrían tanta suerte, se convertían en esclavos sexuales destinados al deleite visual de los kaizokus.  
Había otras diferencias entre un sirviente y un esclavo. Un sirviente podía ir y venir, siempre y cuando su amo no lo necesitara, un esclavo no tenía esas libertades. Un sirviente podía salir a la calle solo. Un esclavo sólo podía salir en compañía de su amo o con un sirviente, con previa autorización del kaizoku. Esa era la ley. 

***

—Shu, tengo que hablar contigo.  
Hiro y Shuichi caminaban rumbo a su cuarto compartido después de pasar el día tratando de encontrar un trabajo para Shuichi.   
—¿Que pasa Hiro? —preguntó Shuichi mientras andaban por las transitadas calles de los suburbios.  
—Bueno... —Hiroshi parecía dubitativo en cuanto a empezar la conversación.  
—Vamos Hiro, dime.  
—Me iré a la ciudad capital.  
—¡¡¡Que!!! —Shuichi estalló—. ¿Pero por qué? —¿Sería una broma o estaba hablando en serio?  
—Conseguiré un trabajo como sirviente, Shu.  
La mirada asombrada e incrédula hizo sentir mal a Hiroshi.  
—Pe... pero... lo prometimos... Nunca nos...  
—Sé que desde que regresé prometí no volver a irme, pero piénsalo bien. Es mejor que esto. Piénsalo Shu —replicó, señalando el lugar al que habían llegado. Era un departamento de mala muerte. Un simple cuarto con dos catres, una puerta que se dirigía a un baño pequeño y un closet, además de una vieja mesa con dos sillas.   
—Pero...  
—No Shuichi —replicó Hiroshi, sentándose en una de las desvencijadas sillas—. He decidido que esto es lo mejor para mí. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo. Estoy harto de vivir en la inmundicia, de trabajos mediocres y de inmiscuirme en negocios turbios. Quiero vivir Shu...  
Shuichi no podía ligar oraciones.  
—Pero, y Ryu...  
—Deberías alejarte de él, es una mala influencia. Piensa en lo que mejor te conviene. —Las palabras de Hiroshi iban cargadas de cierto resentimiento hacia Ryuichi—. Mira Shu. Como sirviente voy a tener comidas y un lugar decente donde dormir, aparte de tener unas ganancias aseguradas, en vez de estar esperando a que salga algún negocio por ahí.  
—Pero... Hiro... Por favor... —Shuichi estaba desesperado. Si Hiroshi se iba, perdería a su mejor amigo... de nuevo.  
—Lo siento Shuichi, pero estoy cansado de vivir así. Debo preparar mis cosas para irme. Hoy mismo empezaré a buscar.   
Hiroshi empezó a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía, ante los ojos expectantes de Shuichi.   
—¡Espera, Hiro! —Shuichi lo agarró de uno de sus brazos, impidiéndole seguir guardando sus cosas en una vieja mochila—. ¿Te volveré a ver?  
—Claro tonto —gruñó Hiroshi con una mueca, como si fuera algo obvio—. Buscaré ser sirviente, no esclavo, y recuerda que como sirviente aún tendré ciertas libertades.  
Shuichi sólo asintió con pesar. Al menos en esta ocasión tendría oportunidad de despedirse.   
—Hiro... ¿Y a donde irás?   
—Aún no lo sé... pero conozco a un kaizoku que podría emplearme.  
—Ten cuidado Hiro. —Shuichi lo atrapó en un abrazo.  
—Nos veremos pronto.   
Hiro abandonó aquel departamento dejando a un jovencito solo con en sus pensamientos.   
«Mi mejor amigo se ha ido...».

***

Tiempo después...  
«Todavía no puedo creer que Hiro sea un sirviente».  
Desde que ambos habían cumplido quince, la vida de Hiroshi había sido complicada. Unos días antes de su décimo quinceavo cumpleaños, Hiroshi había desaparecido junto con su madre, y Shuichi no había tenido noticias de ellos, sólo para que apareciera unos años después sin poder decirle lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, rematando con que dos años más tarde le dijera que iba a irse de nuevo, esta vez para trabajar para un kaizoku. Ahora, Hiroshi estaba por cumplir dos años de haberse ido por segunda vez.  
Shuichi salió de su pequeño departamento con dirección a la casa de otro de sus mejores amigos o más bien dicho, de su único amigo. Ryuichi Sakuma. Era un joven rebelde. Nunca escuchaba opiniones. Era el que conseguía los "negocios" para Shuichi y Hiroshi aunque... no siempre fueran muy limpios. Shuichi siempre lo había querido mucho, aunque aún no había podido darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Ryuichi hacia su persona.  
Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata por los suburbios, llegó a la casa de Ryuichi. Un cuarto no mejor que el suyo ubicado en el mismo vecindario. Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió inmediatamente.   
—¡¡¡Shu-chan!!! —gritó Ryuichi casi lanzándosele encima. A veces le sorprendía cómo es que Ryuichi siempre tenía tanta energía.  
—Ryu... que tal.  
—Pasa, pasa.   
Entraron y se acomodaron en un sofá viejo y gastado que Ryuichi había encontrado en un basurero. Shuichi, sintiéndose deprimido, le contó a Ryuichi por primera vez todo lo que le había dicho Hiroshi, de la posibilidad de ser un sirviente y de los beneficios que esta acción le traería.   
—Ne... Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Hiro —respondió Ryuichi.  
—Pero Ryu—  
—Dar tu libertad de esa manera... —lo cortó—, simplemente no estoy de acuerdo.  
—Eso pensé yo. El simple hecho de saber... que mi vida depende de alguien más. Que... ellos piensan que pueden gobernarte... me hace sentir... —Golpeó estruendosamente la mesa que se encontraba frente a ellos, tratando de descargar su frustración—. Y ahora Hiro es...  
—Tranquilo Shu. Fue su decisión. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.  
—Sí... Bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. —Se despidió Shuichi agarrando su chamarra que se había quitado al llegar.  
—Ok. Por cierto Shu, he conseguido un negocio con los del barrio... ¿Vendrás?  
—Cuenta conmigo.   
No había nada que hacer. Hiroshi había decidido hacer algo mejor con su vida. Era su decisión y lo único que podía hacer como mejor amigo era apoyarlo. 

***

Anochecía. El sol iba cayendo por el horizonte y Shuichi caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había dado mal una vuelta y había terminado en una callejuela que no conocía. Como decía Hiro, era un despistado.  
Girando a la izquierda en una calle, se dio cuenta para su disgusto de que había terminado en un callejón sin salida, y curiosamente, demasiado cerca de donde iniciaban los dominios de los kaizokus. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Por nada del mundo quería entrar a la ciudad de los kaizokus.  
Dando vuelta, pudo ubicarse un poco mejor, viendo al lado contrario de la calle, la avenida principal. Su paso se vio obstruido por tres personas que se le acercaron de forma amenazadora.  
—¿Quién...? —gritó, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.  
Las tres sombras salieron de su escondite mostrado a una de las peores pandillas de la zona.  
—Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si es Shuichi. —Una voz grave y sedosa llegó hasta sus oídos.  
—Aizawa...  
—Veo que me recuerdas —siseó, acercándose a Shuichi con un caminar peligroso.  
—Cómo olvidar a una escoria como tú —gruñó.  
—Oh vamos Shu... sólo fue un error.  
—¡¡¡Ese error me tuvo en prisión por un mes!!! —replicó Shuichi, alejándose y recordando lo que le había traído el participar en un negocio de Aizawa.  
—No te enojes. Cómo iba a saber que te descubrirían.  
Shuichi le dirigió la peor mirada que podía, sopesando la situación en la que se encontraba.   
—Pero sí te diré que me hiciste perder mucho dinero... y vengo a cobrarlo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Shuichi no pudieron ocultar el temor que lo recorrió por completo. Aizawa era muy conocido en los barrios negros, y no precisamente por su buena conducta.  
—Ma... Ken...   
Al sonido de un tronido de dedos, los otros dos hombres sujetaron a Shuichi por los brazos y lo recargaron en un auto viejo que estaba abandonado ahí. Aizawa se fue acercando con un lento caminar hacia Shuichi y lo sujetó fuertemente de la barbilla.   
—Aizawa por favor... no tengo dinero —tartamudeó Shuichi.  
—Sabes Shu... hay varias maneras de pagar... —dijo, dándole una lenta lamida en un costado de su cara. Enfadado, Shuichi trató de soltarse de su agarre y le dio una patada. 

***

Eiri Uesugi iba saliendo de una junta sumamente aburrida que aunque importante para dirigir los planes de expansión del imperio kaizoku, había resultado en extremo tediosa. Tohma quería terminar de dominar por completo a los humanos, algo que él no encontraba en absoluto atrayente. Como estaba la situación actual le parecía “cómodo”, tener sirvientes a tu mando y esclavos para tu disfrute “visual” personal. Pero no, Tohma quería dominar al planeta, empezando por terminar de dominar la capital donde vivían.  
Iba saliendo de NG y se dirigió a su limosina. El chofer se encargó de abrirle la puerta.   
—¿A dónde desea ir, amo?  
—La gran avenida, necesito esclarecer unos asuntos.  
Subió al vehículo y el auto se puso en marcha. El trayecto fue lento y tedioso, como todo lo que parecía rodearlo últimamente. Le indicó a su esclavo una locación donde tenía que recoger un portafolio que Tohma le había indicado. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho él mismo? Porque tenía muchos asuntos que atender con la dominación de la humanidad. ¿Por qué no había mandado a alguien más? Porque era un portafolio con información confidencial de los asentamientos humanos más alejados de la capital, información que no quería confiarle a nadie más.  
Saliendo del edificio con el portafolio en mano, entró a su vehículo, indicándole a su sirviente que lo llevara a casa. No le gustaba la zona, demasiado cerca de los suburbios para su gusto. Tan solo había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando una escena en un callejón le llamó la atención. Dos personas sujetaban a un joven de cabello rosado —color que le llamó mucho la atención—, y una tercera que intentaba golpearlo.   
—Detén el auto.  
—¿Amo...? —preguntó el sirviente, tratando de comprobar si había escuchado bien.  
—He dicho que detengas el auto inmediatamente.  
—Sí amo.  
El auto se detuvo. Eiri dejó el portafolio en el asiento y abrió la puerta, saliendo del vehículo que desentonaba con los edificios que lo rodeaban y se dirigió al callejón donde la curiosa escena se desarrollaba. ¿Qué demonios tenía que estar haciendo él en un lugar así? En ese momento no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

***

Un certero golpe se dirigió hacia su mejilla derecha, rompiendo los débiles vasos sanguíneos que rodeaban la zona, ocasionando que pronto esta se enrojeciera, augurando un aparatoso hematoma.   
—Eso te mereces mocoso... ¡por golpearme así! —gritó Aizawa.  
Shuichi le dirigió una mirada desafiante, ignorando el dolor que le rodeó el rostro.  
—Maldito desgraciado... ¡¡Suéltenme!!  
—Después de que termine contigo te vas a tragar todas y cada una de tus palabras. Ma, Ken, sujétenlo bien.   
Antes de que Aizawa pudiera concretar otro golpe, sintió como una mano se envolvía sobre la suya y lo elevaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo. Fue sostenido unos segundos, para después ser catapultado violentamente contra la pared más cercana. Shuichi había cerrado los ojos.   
«¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué no llega el golpe?... Ma y Ken han debilitado el agarre, es mi oportunidad para escapar».   
Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver inmediatamente que Ma y Ken lo habían soltado y corrían a socorrer a una persona que pudo distinguir tirada lejos de allí... era Aizawa.   
—¡¡Maldito!!  
—Lárguense de aquí —dijo seriamente el hombre que había hecho volar al líder de la pandilla.   
Ma y Ken cargaron a Aizawa y lo sacaron de ahí, corriendo tan rápido como podían. Shuichi salió de su ensimismamiento y se percató del imponente hombre de cabellos rubios que se erguía a su lado. Era mucho más alto que él. No, no era un hombre, era un kaizoku.   
¿Qué hacía un kaizoku en esa zona? ¿Sería que en verdad había traspasado los límites entre la ciudad y los suburbios?  
—Gracias por salvarme.   
Eiri observó a aquel joven que le agradecía sus acciones. Debía tener poco más de veinte años.  
—Sígueme. No quiero tener deudas contigo —masculló Shuichi.  
Era la verdad. No le gustaba tener deudas con nadie. Su padre le había enseñado a honrar las promesas y cumplir las deudas. Uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía. Y lo que menos deseaba era deberle algo a un kaizoku, no cuando podría tener fuertes repercusiones.  
—¿Piensas pagarme? —cuestionó el kaizoku con voz incrédula.  
—Vivo un poco lejos de aquí, ¿aguantas caminando? —preguntó, viéndolo como si, por la percha que tenía, no pudiera caminar mucho sin cansarse o no estuviera acostumbrado a andar a pie. Eiri esbozó una sonrisa cínica.   
—Permíteme un momento.  
Eiri se dirigió a su limosina y le dio indicaciones al chofer de que lo esperara en ese lugar hasta su regreso. Después, siguió al joven desconocido de extravagante cabellera. Después de caminar unas cuantas calles, llegaron hasta el intento de apartamento de Shuichi y le indicó a Eiri que pasara. Inmediatamente Shuichi se sacó la camisa que traía puesta y se plantó frente al kaizoku.


	2. Mi primera vez

—¿Piensas pagarme con tu cuerpo? —preguntó Eiri con un deje de incredulidad en su rostro.  
—Es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte. Como verás mi posición económica no es muy buena que digamos ―respondió, extendiendo sus brazos y abarcando el pequeño recinto.  
Eiri dio un vistazo rápido a la inmunda habitación en la que se encontraban. Goteras y una fina capa de polvo abundaban por el lugar. Dos catres y una mesa vieja era todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a apreciar.  
—Tómalo o déjalo. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie —insistió Shuichi con brusquedad.  
—Muy bien. Lo tomaré. Quítate la ropa y ponte contra la pared.   
Shuichi se sorprendió con la orden tan directa del kaizoku y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, se desprendió del resto de su ropa. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo se recargó contra la pared. Con un caminar seguro y rayando en la prepotencia, Eiri se fue acercando y le sujetó las manos encima de la cabeza.   
—Bien... Veamos ese cuerpo del cual presumes.  
—¿No te vas a quitar la ropa? —preguntó Shuichi, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz ante la imponente presencia del kaizoku que era mucho más alto que él.  
—Alguien como yo nunca se quitaría la ropa por alguien como tú —contestó con marcada obviedad.  
—¿Quién eres?  
—Sólo un kaizoku.   
Shuichi abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando el otro colocó su rodilla entre sus piernas para abrirlas.   
«Entregarme en estas circunstancias... Pero no tengo nada más que ofrecer... y a un kaizoku... quién lo diría...».  
«Está prohibido. Pero… ¿Por qué los esclavos tienen permitido hacerlo y nosotros no? ¿Por qué Tohma nos lo ha prohibido? Después de años viendo a mis esclavos hacer lo mismo... Parece placentero... »  
Los kaizokus eran los seres con el más alto estatus en la sociedad de seres pensantes. Tohma se había encargado de ello, y se había dado a la tarea de hacer clara esta división de las clases prohibiendo el contacto con los mundanos humanos. A pesar de esto, había sido imposible evitar el contacto. Aunque estuviera prohibido, algunos kaizokus habían caído bajo las garras de las insinuaciones carnales involucrándose con sus esclavos, uno de los secretos mejores guardados de la sociedad kaizoku. Una parafilia.  
Aunque no fuera muy adepto, Eiri había tenido esclavos para su deleite visual, y consideraba que conocía la “mecánica” del asunto. Desde hacía un par de meses le había entrado la curiosidad de experimentarlo y esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Según Tatsuha, se sentía muy bien...   
Fortaleció el agarre de su mano, alzando más si era posible, los brazos de Shuichi. Empezó a tocar aquel cuerpo con lentitud. Si bien, sus esclavos usaban mucho la boca, él no haría eso. No se rebajaría a una acción tan inmunda. ¿Para qué exponerse a los fluidos que podría albergar la boca de un inmundo humano?   
Con sus manos rodeó la hombría del joven y empezó a frotarlo, marcando un ritmo lento. Shuichi empezó a gemir ante aquel contacto. Él estaba al tanto de las reglas y leyes que rodeaban a los kaizoku. ¿Quién no? Cuando los kaizokus se habían ido adueñando de territorio de los humanos, conocimiento sobre su naturaleza se había hecho hasta cierto punto, público. Eran seres asexuales, aparentemente no tenían sexo entre ellos ni el interés por hacerlo. Su manera de reproducción era un misterio para los humanos. Siendo así, Shuichi se preguntó, ¿por qué algunos kaizokus se metían con humanos?  
«¿Por qué este kaizoku quiere hacerlo conmigo?... Sé que es un pago de mi parte, pero me podría haber pedido otra cosa… podría haberse negado...». Un fuerte movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había sido arrojado al catre.   
Eiri estaba confundido. Empezaba a sentirse extraño... aunque era una sensación que lo hacía sentir bien. Más placentero que sólo observar a sus esclavos copular entre ellos. Él mismo comenzaba a sentirse excitado. Observó al humano sobre la cama, su respiración ligeramente acelerada y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su miembro erguido y sus piernas entre abiertas.   
Abrió su pantalón, liberando su excitación. Había sido todo un suceso para sí mismo descubrir que los kaizokus también podían excitarse como los humanos y no eran tan asexuales como Tohma aclamaba. Tomó su excitación entre sus manos, frotando un poco y sintiendo nuevamente esos corrientazos de placer recorrer su cuerpo.   
Sin dudar, volteó al joven, sacándole una pequeña exclamación. Admiró su espalda estrecha, la piel nívea y sus turgentes glúteos. Decididamente, tomó su miembro y dio una fuerte embestida con la que inmediatamente se encontró dentro del joven.   
Shuichi de la impresión y el dolor, lanzó un fuerte grito que Eiri no escuchó. Se encontraba en estado de shock, la suave calidez que en ese momento envolvía celosamente su miembro le había nublado sus sentidos. Era tan estrecho que dolía. No veía el placer en ese momento   
«¿Qué es esta sensación?».  
Shuichi sentía que no podía respirar. Dolía, dolía mucho y nunca había experimentado algo así. Si el kaizoku no estuviera sosteniendo sus caderas, estaba seguro que se hubiera colapsado sobre la cama del dolor.  
Eiri hizo un leve movimiento de cadera ocasionando un ligero roce. Esto fue el detonante. Instintivamente comenzó a moverse en un delicioso vaivén, ocasionando más fricción. El roce entre ambas pieles quemaba. Shuichi empezó a jadear y a emitir sonoros gemidos de dolor por la ruda y repentina acción. ¿Estaría sangrando?  
«¿Quiere decir que lo está disfrutando?»  
Shuichi estaba en una disyuntiva. El dolor debido a la ruda penetración, aunado al placer que empezaba a sentir en ese momento, se debatía en su expresión. Estrujó las viejas sábanas sucias bajo sus manos tratando de controlarse y evitando gritar del placer que había empezado a ganarle al dolor. Las estrujó tan fuerte que sus nudillos empezaron a perder su rosada coloración.   
Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo. En ese momento sentía una gran maraña de sentimientos: dolor, placer, frustración, ganas de llorar, confusión... El kaizoku le estaba dando las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y con más ímpetu. Eiri lo penetraba tan rápida y duramente que no se percató de que sus gemidos empezaron a tonarse más lastimeros, denotando el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo por la brusquedad del acto.   
Una fuerte intromisión lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer contra las sábanas, pero el kaizoku seguía embistiéndolo poseído por el placer y aferrado a sus caderas. Aprovechando esta nueva posición y que tenían las manos libres, guió una mano hacia su entrepierna que aclamaba atención a pesar del dolor. La tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a recorrerla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando de amainar el dolor que le estaba provocando el kaizoku.   
«¿Qué está haciendo?".  
Hubo un cambio nuevamente en la intensidad de los gemidos del chico y lo dedujo. Extendió su mano para apropiarse de aquel apéndice. El humano posó su mano sobre la suya y guio con ésta sus movimientos, sincronizando ese delicioso vaivén con las embestidas que recibía, las cuales iban en aumento.   
Después de unas cuantas embestidas, sintió una humedad en su mano que fue acompañada de un fuerte grito del humano. Esto le disgustó, pero este disgusto pasó fugazmente, pues empezó a sentir que las paredes que rodeaban su sexo se estrechaban y se agolpaban entre sí amoldándose furtivamente.   
Sólo fue un ligero gruñido el que dejó escapar de sus labios. Tomó fuertemente las caderas del otro dejando marcas con sus dedos y lanzando suaves gemidos se corrió dentro de él.   
Había sido como llegar al cielo, como si su alma se separara de su cuerpo y se transportara al nirvana. Salió presurosamente del humano, quien encontrándose exhausto, se desplomó sobre la cama. Sacó un pañuelo y limpió su miembro.   
Pudo distinguir unos muy leves rastros de sangre en su entrepierna y al buscar su procedencia se encontró con la parte baja del joven que trataba de regular su respiración sobre el catre, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Ese cuerpo yacía boca abajo como si estuviera sin vida. La única señal era el rítmico movimiento de la caja torácica hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mostrando signos de respiración.   
—Espero... que hayas disfrutado... mi virginidad... —Dejó escapar con arduo esfuerzo, empezando a sentir que unas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.   
A pesar de la vida que tenía, y de lo que había vivido, se había estado guardando para alguien especial. Se había criado bajo el dogma de no deberle nada a nadie, pero luego llegó el kaizoku y le salvó la vida... No tenía otra manera de pagarle por lo que tuvo que ceder lo único que le quedaba... su dignidad y su cuerpo.   
Eiri por su parte pareció no reaccionar. «¿Virginidad?». Se levantó, se acomodó sus ropas y salió del lugar dando una última mirada al muchacho que se encontraba desecho entre las viejas y sucias sábanas. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar... mejor dicho, muchas cosas que preguntar. Regresó a su limosina y le ordenó a su chofer que se dirigiera a su mansión. 

***

Shuichi aún no se movía de la posición en la que se encontraba. Le dolía horrores el lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Ese kaizoku sin nombre no había sido precisamente lo que se podría decir "amable" con él. Se había tomado muy en serio lo de cobrarse por haberle salvado la vida.   
Se incorporó como pudo y se dirigió al pequeño baño a darse una ducha. Dejó que el agua se llevara el dolor con cada una de las gotas de agua que recorrían su lastimada piel. No era que lo hubiera violado puesto que fue con su consentimiento, pero había sido demasiado brusco. En el agua del piso distinguió hilillos de sangre, y esbozó una triste sonrisa. 

***

El trayecto a su hogar le permitió formular un conjunto de preguntas en su mente. Ignorando totalmente a su chofer, Eiri se adentró en su mansión, indicándole a uno de sus sirvientes que llamara a su mayordomo. Quien mejor que otro humano para aclarar sus dudas, alguien totalmente leal a él.  
Se dirigió a su despacho y solo un par de minutos después, de una puerta lateral apareció un pelirrojo de ojos castaños con el cabello recogido en una elegante coleta baja, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca.   
—¿Qué se le ofrece, amo?  
—Deseo hablar contigo. Cierra la puerta.  
Su mayordomo llevaba ya casi dos años con él y se había ganado su confianza, además que como miembro de su servidumbre tenía prohibido —so pena de muerte—, revelar información de su señor.   
El mayordomo cerró la puerta y se acercó al sillón donde su amo se había sentado. El despacho era una amplia habitación con varios libreros y un escritorio bruñido en oro en el centro con unos cuantos muebles a su alrededor.   
—Toma asiento —indicó Eiri, esperando hasta que su mayordomo se hubo sentado frente a su escritorio—. Hiroshi, recuerda que todo lo que hablemos o escuches no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes.  
—Eso lo sé, amo.  
—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que quiero que me respondas —dijo seriamente.  
—Lo que usted diga, amo.  
—¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando lo haces?   
—Ha... ¿Hacer? —Hiroshi no entendió bien la pregunta que había sido formulada por su amo. Con un ceño de confusión le pidió a su amo una aclaración―. ¿Hacer qué, amo?  
—Copular con alguien más.  
Hiroshi se sonrojó inmediatamente. Nunca había hablado de algo así tan abiertamente con nadie o al menos, no desde hacía mucho tiempo...   
—Eh... bueno yo...   
Hiroshi dejó entrever más su sonrojo. ¿Para qué este kaizoku quería saber eso? Le constaba que no sería el primer kaizoku en enredarse con alguien, pero nunca creyó que su amo pudiera caer en las redes de los placeres carnales humanos.  
—Hiroshi. Hablemos claro. Algo ha sucedido algo y tengo algunos cuestionamientos que deseo aclarar.  
—Disculpe mi indiscreción amo, pero, ¿lo ha hecho usted con alguien?   
Hubo un gran momento de silencio el cual solo confirmó su teoría y ahora entendía su posición. Ese kaizoku había tenido sexo con alguien, y nadie más debía saberlo. Debía convertirse en otro de los grandes secretos guardados por los kaizokus.   
—Cuenta conmigo para lo que guste, amo.  
—Solo necesito un poco de información.  
—Trataré de aclarar sus dudas. —Era lo menos que podía hacer por ese kaizoku que prácticamente lo había rescatado de su vida anterior.  
—Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes?  
—Bueno, la verdad, es una sensación indescriptible; es como si se elevara y tocara el cielo con la punta de sus yemas, como si por un momento se separara de este mundo.   
Eiri pudo recordar aquella sensación segundos antes de correrse.   
—¿Por qué tienen sexo?  
Hiro contestó con un marcado rubor.  
—Bueno, si hablamos fisiológicamente, el ser humano, al igual que cualquier otra especie en el planeta tiene sexo para reproducirse, si ese no es el objetivo puede ser dos cosas. Una demostración de amor o para la simple obtención de placer.  
—La persona que recibe... ¿también siente?  
—Sí amo, en buenas manos, también puede llegar a experimentar placer —respondió, recalcando lo obvio.  
—¿Y qué significa virginidad?   
Hiro sintió extraña esa pregunta.  
—Es cuando una persona lo hace por primera vez. En el momento que la pierden tiende a ser un momento especial en sus vidas, al menos para la mayoría.  
Sus ojos se bajaron melancólicos, pero el kaizoku no lo notó, estaba ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.   
—¿Sangran?   
Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había visto que un esclavo sangrara durante las cópulas públicas que había visto en las exposiciones.   
—Es solamente cuando se es muy... brusco con la otra persona o no se le preparó adecuadamente... amo.  
—¿Causa dolor?   
La respuesta de Hiroshi tardó un poco en llegar.  
—Al principio... hasta que uno se acostumbra.  
Eiri recordó haber escuchado lastimeros gemidos del chico cuando lo había penetrado, y sintió como si una aguja se le hubiera clavado en el corazón, más no sabía por qué.   
—Gracias Hiroshi... Puedes retirarte.  
—Con permiso, amo.   
Hiro salió del lugar y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Las últimas preguntas de su señor aún sonaban en su cabeza.   
«¿Sangran?... ¿Causa dolor?».  
Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Su señor había tenido sexo con alguien y lo había desvirgado... dolorosamente.


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi se topa con el kaizoku indeseable de nuevo...

Después de la ducha, Shuichi fue a recostarse a su cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial... aquella parte tan íntima de su anatomía que nadie había conocido... hasta hace apenas unas horas.  
Extendió su mano hacia el buró que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama para abrir el primer cajón y sacar una caja de pastillas. Abrió el empaque nuevo y se dedicó a observar su contenido. Agradecía que su vigencia fuera de diez años. Dios bendiga las nuevas tecnologías.  
«¿Qué diría mi padre si viera que al fin estoy usando estas pastillas?». Tomó una y la tragó rápidamente. Ni siquiera necesitó agua de lo pequeña que era. «En realidad... esperaba no tener que usarlas nunca...».  
Se acostó y estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

***

A partir de ese momento, Eiri experimentó una obsesión. Empezó a comprar esclavos para practicar. Quería ver que diferentes sensaciones podía obtener... pero no pasaba nada. Si, sentía placer, pero nada comparado con lo que había sentido al llegar al orgasmo dentro de aquel muchacho y no entendía por qué.  
«Quizás fue porque era la primera vez que lo hacía…».  
Decenas de cuerpos pasaron bajo su cuerpo. Los hacía gozar, gritar de excitación y placer hasta la locura y alcanzar más orgasmos de los que alguna vez habían conseguido, pero él seguía sin sentir nada especial.  
Algo de lo que se dio cuenta, fue que sus parejas de noche alcanzaban varios orgasmos, mientras que él, a duras penas conseguía uno de moderada magnitud. No entendía por qué. Inclusive fue a hablar con su hermano Tatsuha, que ya le había contado que había caído en la misma tentación. Aún con esa duda, seguía noche tras noche probando cuerpos, tanto vírgenes como experimentados, obteniendo el mismo resultado.  
Hiroshi empezó a notar este comportamiento cuando recibió órdenes de su amo de encargarse de los esclavos. No le gustaba repetir. Cada mañana llegaba a hacer la limpieza a la habitación de su amo, para encontrarse con una maraña de sábanas arreboladas sobre un cuerpo durmiente. Su amo salía muy temprano y lo dejaba a cargo de sus aposentos. Su deber era regresar al esclavo al almacén para que le modificaran la memoria. No podían permitir que se fugara información con respecto a las actividades personales que realizaba.  
Cuando un kaizoku ya no quería a su esclavo, estos eran enviados al almacén de esclavos para que su memoria fuera borrada y ponerlo de nuevo en venta aunque a un precio más bajo que lo que originalmente había costado. Después de todo, ya se trataba de mercancía usada.  
Esto estuvo sucediendo diariamente durante varias semanas. Hasta que un día llegó solo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y prepotencia en los labios.  
—Amo, ¿desea algo en especial? —preguntó curioso ante una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto en su amo.  
—No. Voy al estudio. Puedes retirarte.  
—Gracias amo. Con su permiso.  
Hiroshi se fue a su habitación habiendo cumplido con sus obligaciones de mayordomo. Mientras, el kaizoku se dirigía al estudio, había tenido una junta con Tohma, de la que estaba seguro iba a ser tan aburridas como solían ser... pero no fue así.  
Todo sucedió de manera inesperada.

***

—Bien, empecemos.  
Eiri estaba sentado en la mesa junto con sus hermanos. El caso de los hermanos Uesugi era peculiar pues normalmente los kaizokus solían tener solamente un heredero mediante reproducción asistida. Nadie sabía a razón por la que sus padres habían decidido tener tres hijos. Sólo Tohma.  
El lugar era una sala especial conectada con el despacho de Tohma. Especial pues sólo los kaizokus de más alto rango estaban autorizados para entrar. Se trataba de una sala amplia con decoración sobria. Una mesa de madera de cedro ovalada al centro del recinto era donde estaban sentados. Unos cuantos kaizokus más, diligentes de las fuerzas de seguridad e inteligencia militar llenaban la mesa.  
La realidad era que Eiri sólo estaba cuerpo presente, puesto que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Pensaba en cierta persona que no había vuelto a ver. En como encubría sus "actividades nocturnas" para que nadie se enterara, pues eran prácticas mal vistas para un kaizoku el rebajarse de esa manera.  
Un kaizoku podían tener todos los esclavos que quisiera, siempre y cuando los presentara en una exposición a la sociedad kaizoku cuando los adquiriera, pero sus esclavos no duraban lo suficiente en su cama como para hacerlo.  
Tohma lo había descubierto, y simplemente le había dicho que mientras lo esclavos que tomara no duraran más de un día y más de una vez en su cama, y que estuvieran dentro del rango de edad de edad permitido para esclavos que oscilaba entre los quince y veinte años, sin que nadie los descubriera, estaría bien.  
—Hemos recibido información de un grupo que está haciendo negocios turbios en la ciudad —indicó uno de los kaizokus, un uniformado de mediana edad con voz firme.  
—Como si eso fuero algo nuevo —respondió inmediatamente Tatsuha con un tono sarcástico en su voz.  
—Lo dejaría de lado si nos beneficiara de alguna manera Tatsuha, pero no es así — replicó Tohma.  
—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Mika, la mayor de los Uesugi.  
—Un grupo de jóvenes está tratando de hacer entrar una mercancía de contrabando a la ciudad. En esta ocasión es un gran lote y aprovechando que es mercancía muy cotizada, piensan venderlo a un grupo de rebeldes que han tratado de levantarse contra nosotros en ocasiones anteriores y que aún no hemos podido erradicar por completo. La facción está siendo dirigida por dos jóvenes: Shuichi Shindo y Ryuichi Sakuma. Estas son sus fotografías —añadió otro kaizoku.  
Eiri seguía en sus ensoñaciones. Ni siquiera había escuchado alguna de las cosas que había dicho Tohma. Quería volver a poseer ese cuerpo. Quería hacerlo tocar el cielo y hacerlo suyo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Quería tocar esos labios, juntarlos con los suyos y ver que sucedía. Ese último pensamiento lo desconcertó... ¿tocar sus labios?  
Todas las veces que había estado con esclavos siempre rehuía de sus bocas. No los consideraba dignos de tocarlos. Pero los labios de aquel muchacho... Eiri sentía que le llamaban... En todo esto había un inconveniente. No sabía nada de él, no recordaba exactamente a qué parte de los suburbios lo había llevado. Ni siquiera su nombre, por lo tanto, no podía buscarlo con una simple descripción.  
En ese momento sus ojos se posaron sobre unas fotografías que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Extendió sus manos para tomarlas y entonces lo vio. Allí se encontraba él. En una de las imágenes. Era una toma lejana, pero aún así estaba seguro de que era él. Ese cuerpo, esas caderas, ese cabello rosado y esos centellantes ojos amatistas los reconocería en cualquier parte a pesar de haber estado sólo una sola vez con él.  
—¿Quién es él? —preguntó con una imperceptible sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para todos menos para Tohma que ya la conocía a la perfección.  
—Él es Shuichi Shindo. Uno de los líderes del movimiento que estamos planeando cómo detener.  
La junta siguió sin ninguna novedad, exceptuando el hecho de que a partir de este momento, Eiri puso toda la atención posible a Tohma por primera vez en su vida. Tohma no pudo evitar notar la ansiedad presente en el rostro de su kaizoku favorito.  
Eiri seguía con su máscara de frialdad, sin embargo por dentro sentía calor. Todos los detalles de la futura captura de los líderes de la facción los iba acumulando meticulosamente en su mente. Los kaizoku de alto rango rara vez se involucraban en redadas y solo en ciertas ocasiones interrogaban personalmente a los reos, sólo cuando estos en realidad valían la pena.  
—La redada será durante la madrugada de mañana a las 0400 horas.  
Cuando finalizó la junta Tohma les dijo a todos que se retiraran, indicándole a Eiri que lo esperara un momento, que deseaba hablar con él en privado.  
—Eiri.  
Eiri no contestó. Su vista estaba clavada en la fotografía de Shuichi.  
—He visto la impresión que tuviste durante la junta... ¿Alguien que te interese?  
—A decir verdad... —Dejó sus palabras en el aire sin terminar la oración.  
—Y... ¿quién es? —Eiri seguía reacio a contestar—. Vamos Eiri, sabes que puedes contarme —insistió Tohma con impaciencia al ver la reticencia del kaizoku de contestar.  
—Ese Shindo.  
—Eiri... ese queda fuera del trato. Tiene veintidós años, mayor que el rango que permito en los esclavos, lo sabes muy bien. Puede ser un sirviente pero no un esclavo. Puedes tener a cualquiera que—  
—Tohma. —Lo cortó, acercándose lentamente hacia él—. Dame este... regalo.  
Eiri sabía que Tohma lo "apreciaba" demasiado, tanto que casi siempre le cumplía sus caprichos sin chistar y ahora se aseguraría de que no fuese la excepción.  
Tohma suspiró. Era riesgoso aceptar a ese esclavo dadas las circunstancias pero...  
—Sólo por esta ocasión Eiri, pero no te sobrepases del plazo de tiempo que te impuse. Él pasa el rango de edad. Ya sabes que se aplica la misma ley a todos los Kaizokus que han "caído bajo"...  
—Lo entiendo Tohma... me retiro...  
Finalmente después de semanas de incertidumbre lo volvería a ver, y mejor aún, él sería el encargado de interrogarlo. Estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión obtendría todo el placer que quería... y no lo dejaría ir.

***

—¿Ryu, estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Shuichi con voz trémula.  
—Tranquilo Shu-chan, verás que con este negocio obtendremos muy buenas ganancias y podremos salir de este muladar.  
—Está bien, pero hagámoslo con cuidado.  
Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Ryuichi esperando la llamada de un contacto que les avisaría la llegada de la mercancía a la estación. Shuichi se sentía inquieto, siempre lo estaba cuando tenían que hacer estas transacciones.  
—Ryu... Aún no me has dicho de qué consta la mercancía...  
—Shu... no es necesario que lo sepas —contestó Ryuichi, tratando de rehuir a la respuesta.  
—¿Que acaso no confías en mí? —espetó Shuichi con enojo mal disimulado.  
—Claro que confío en ti Shu-chan... pero...  
—Es eso... no confías en mí... —Shuichi frunció el ceño por la actitud de su amigo.  
—Bueno, te lo diré, pero te advierto, no puedes retractarte.  
—¿De qué estamos hablando?  
—La mercancía son armas.  
El cambio en la expresión de Shuichi fue inmediato. Justamente lo que Ryuichi se esperaba si le decía.  
—¡¡¡Qué!!! —gritó.  
—Por eso no quería decirte Shu.  
Ryuichi trató de abrazar al chico, sin embargo, este le rehuyó, alejándose unos cuantos pasos.  
—Bien sabes que detesto eso —gruñó.  
—Lo sé Shu-chan, pero este será un trato muy grande...  
—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó con impaciencia.  
—Que después de esto, tendremos suficiente dinero para vivir bien durante unos cuantos años.  
—Eso... eso quiere decir que—  
—Sí. —Se le adelantó Ryuichi con una sonrisa.  
—Podremos dejar de hacer esto. —El rostro de Shuichi se iluminó ante la idea.  
—Sé cuánto detestas el tráfico Shu, pero te prometo que esto será lo último que haremos en una buena temporada.  
—Bueno, pero sólo será esta vez.  
—Te lo prometo.  
Nuevamente se acercaron tratando de concertar un abrazo, cuando repentinamente sonó el teléfono. Se separaron y Ryuichi fue a contestar.  
—Bueno... Sí... Ya llegó el cargamento... Bien... Estaremos allá a las cuatro de la mañana... Ok.  
Ryuichi colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Shuichi con mirada triunfante.  
—Shu-chan, el cargamento llegó. 

***

—¿Para qué me has llamado Tatsuha? —preguntó Eiri, tomando un trago de su copa.  
Había sido una sorpresa que su hermano quisiera hablar con él. A pesar de compartir lazos sanguíneos, la relación entre ellos no distaba mucho de sus relaciones con cualquier otro kaizoku. Además, Tatsuha no era precisamente alguien a quien soliera frecuentar.  
El restaurante en donde lo había citado era un centro común de reuniones entre kaizokus, dirigido por un kaizoku de bajo rango con sirvientes jóvenes y atractivos atendiendo las mesas.  
—Escuché a los guardias decir que habías pedido ser tú mismo quien interrogara a uno de los reos, a un tal Shuichi Shindo —cuestionó Tatsuha con mirada interrogante.  
—¿Y qué con eso?  
—Bueno, simple curiosidad. Es extraño de ti querer participar activamente en este tipo de actividades —comentó mientras llevaba su tenedor con una porción de carne hacia su boca.  
—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?  
—Bueno, para empezar... es un reo, además, sobrepasa el límite de edad Eiri, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer con un él?  
La incredulidad estaba presente en sus palabras. Tatsuha sabía, por experiencia propia, que los esclavos jóvenes eran más activos y candorosos. ¿Para qué querría su hermano un esclavo más grande?  
—Eso es asunto mío —contestó, reticente a dar más detalles.  
—Bien, sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo...  
—¿Crees que te necesito? —El escepticismo de la pregunta ofendió a Tatsuha.  
—Bueno, simplemente dejame decirte que el otro también me llamó la atención, pero tiene treinta y uno... demasiado viejo para mí, casi me dobla la edad. Solo serviría como sirviente.  
—No creo que eso importe. Lo único que te importa es el placer.  
Tatsuha se levantó de su asiento y pagó la cuenta. Mientras, Eiri se quedó pensando. Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si quería quedarse con el chico; porque ya era un hecho. Se había convertido en una obsesión para él, y hasta que no se saciara, no lo dejaría ir...

***

Shuichi y Ryuichi llegaron a una bodega aparentemente abandonada. El único acceso a la vista era una puerta vieja y oxidada al frente del lugar. La fachada dejaba claro que hacía mucho tiempo esta había dejado de recibir mantenimiento. Se encontraban en una de las partes más cercanas a la zona kaizoku pero que aún era considerado suburbio humano. Se dirigieron a la puerta y la abrieron, ocasionando un tenebroso chirrido. Era una construcción vieja con varias láminas sueltas del techo y un olor predominante a hierro, suciedad y podredumbre. Caminaron lentamente hacia el centro de la bodega.  
—Ryu... ¿estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Shuichi con voz temerosa ante lo oscuro y aparentemente vacío del lugar.  
—Claro... ¿por qué? —respondió dando un vistazo general a la bodega.  
—Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto...  
—Tranquilo, verás que todo saldrá bien, y terminando este trato, nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones —insistió Ryuichi con voz conciliadora, tratando de tranquilizar a Shuichi.  
—Me lo prometes...  
—Prometido.  
Siguieron caminando, hasta que en un costado se encontraron a un hombre recargado en una camioneta. Tenía que ser su contacto. El hombre tendría unos treinta y cinco años. Ataviado en un traje negro algo sucio, dejaba en claro que era la persona a la que estaban buscando.  
—Hasta que llegaron —gruñó cuando los tuvo cerca.  
Su aspecto descuidado hizo que Shuichi sintiera lástima, esperaba nunca terminar así.  
—¿Traes la mercancía? —preguntó Ryuichi.  
—De la mejor calidad mi amigo.  
El hombre se separó de la camioneta. Puso su mano sobre un panel a un lado de la puerta y el dispositivo reconoció su huella biométrica. Justo cuando se dedicaba a abrir la puerta para mostrar sus productos, todas las luces de la bodega se encendieron en sincronía, tomándolos por sorpresa.  
—¡Pero qué! —gritó el traficante.  
La súbita luz le permitió ver que la puerta principal y unas puertas aledañas se abrían de golpe, de donde empezaron a entrar soldados kaizokus armados que pronto los tuvieron rodeados. Cuando los hombres armados dejaron de moverse, por la puerta principal entró el kaizoku de más alto rango conocido. Seguchi Tohma.  
—Buenas noches caballeros.  
Unos cuantos soldados se acercaron a tratar reducirlos. Ryuichi pateó al primero que se le enfrentó.  
—¡¡¡Corre Shu!!!  
Shuichi, aprovechando unas cuantas patadas que estaba impartiendo su amigo, trató de escapar. Golpeó a uno de los guardias en sus bajos y tomó su arma, empezando a disparar e hiriendo a algunos kaizokus para tratar de abrir camino. Su tamaño pequeño siempre había sido subestimado, no contando con su agilidad.  
—¡Vámonos Ryu! —gritó con desesperación. Iba a empezar a correr, pero recibió un disparo que le rozó el hombro. Su grito resonó en la bodega.  
—¡¡¡Shuichi!!!  
Sorprendido por el impacto, Shuichi cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras era amarrado y amordazado al igual que Ryuichi.  
—¡¡¡Imbéciles!!! ¡¡Mis órdenes fueron claras!! ¡Debían estar ilesos, sobre todo ese chico!  
Tohma tomó un arma y le disparó a quemarropa al hombre que había lastimado a Shuichi. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo a los dos reclusos.  
—Y que nadie vuelva a desobedecerme... Llévenselos.  
Tomaron a los dos jóvenes, asesinando a la persona que iba a hacer el intercambio de mercancía. Se aseguraron de cubrirles los ojos y la boca, y los subieron a ambos a sus avanzados vehículos para después salir a toda velocidad del lugar.

***

Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, en donde no alcanzaba a distinguir nada más allá de su nariz. Habían retirado la mordaza y la venda de sus ojos, pero aún así lo habían dejado con sus manos aprisionadas detrás de su espalda. Sentía un dolor terrible en el hombro donde la bala lo había tocado. Notó el roce de unas vendas. Menos mal que se habían apiadado de él y lo habían atendido, pero eso no aminoraba el dolor.  
Se sentía muy cansado.  
«¿En dónde estoy?».  
Los sucesos recientes rondaban en su cabeza. Recordaba el haber llegado con Ryuichi a la bodega. Llegaron con el hombre de la mercancía, y después, la redada, los kaizokus los habían atrapado y ahora estaban a merced de la justicia.  
«¿Qué nos irá a suceder?».  
Las veces anteriores que había estado en la “cárcel” o lo más parecido a ello había sido a merced de humanos, cuando había trabajado junto con Aizawa, pero ahora, estaba en manos de los kaizokus. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Mejor sería descansar un poco antes de tener que enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

***

—¡¡¡Claramente dije que lo quería ileso!!!  
Eiri estaba en el despacho de Tohma, escuchando el reporte. Había llegado a primera hora de la mañana, pero no pudo evitar que la furia lo inundara al escuchar que habían lastimado a su próximo nuevo esclavo.  
—Tranquilo Eiri, ya me encargué del culpable.  
—Eso no me interesa —siseó con voz fría.  
—Tranquilo... Además sólo es un simple humano, sin contar con que es muy testarudo.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Se resistió al arresto e hirió a algunos de los nuestros.  
Eiri enarcó una ceja. Era lo que se esperaba. Ahora la idea de tenerlo cerca era más tentadora y lo emocionaba más que antes.  
—¿Dónde está?  
—En la sala de interrogatorios número dos.  
—Muy bien. Iré a... interrogarlo.  
—Piensa bien lo que harás Eiri —dijo Tohma viéndolo dirigirse a la puerta de su despacho.  
—Tranquilo. Sé lo que hago.

***

Shuichi se encontraba sentado en un catre. El cuarto seguía oscuro. Su mente ya había divagado en las posibilidades que tenía de escapar con Ryuichi a su lado, las cuales eran casi nulas. Había tratado de dormir, pero el dolor en el hombro se había vuelto insoportable. Aparentemente el efecto del anestésico que le habían aplicado había pasado desde hacía un buen rato.  
Repentinamente la única puerta de salida de esa celda se abrió, dando paso a un torrente de luz que le cegó la vista unos instantes. Trató de enfocar sus ojos a la figura que se erguía en el marco de la puerta, simplemente para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.  
—Nos volvemos a ver... Shuichi Shindo...


End file.
